


Folgers is Overrated

by HotGlassOfMilk



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, highschool, teenage!Aimee, teenage!Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGlassOfMilk/pseuds/HotGlassOfMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee is a good way to start your day or you could make out with your boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folgers is Overrated

It was just past six in the morning and Aimee was walking through the stalls passing out feed. She had about 40 minutes before the bus came and she was almost done with the last row. 

“SHIT! OW, FUCKFUCKDAMNIT!” 

Aimee recognized Eliot’s voice and knew something had gone wrong. For starters Eliot was usually a decent morning person, not too chipper but not a grump like her. Second, Eliot did not swear unless something was very wrong. His momma was strict about language like that. Running outside to find him Aimee stopped short once he was in her sights and tried to stifle her laugh. 

Eliot was bent at the waist trying to pull his shirt away from his chest with one hand. It looked as if he had been been suddenly drenched, but only his t-shirt was wet. In his other hand was a mug from Aimee’s kitchen with steam coming off of it. 

Eliot looked up and explained, “I tried to surprise you, but I spilled your coffee on the way over.”

“I think you mean you spilled your coffee. My coffee is still in your other hand,” she replied with a smirk. “Come inside. There’s some rags we can try to dry you off with.”

While Aimee got the rags Eliot peeled off his soaking t-shirt and tried to wring it out.   
“Do you need to run home to grab another shirt?”  
“No, I should have one in my bag for gym.”  
“Good, cause we still have 20 minutes before the bus gets here,” she said eyeing him up and down, “and a kiss just might make you feel better.”

19 minutes later as the bus was pulling up Eliot felt a kiss on his cheek.   
“Thanks for my coffee.”


End file.
